The purpose of this research project is to test the effectiveness of an intervention for preventing the use of physical violence with individuals considered at risk for dating violence. No researcher to date has conducted such an intervention program. The intervention is based on theoretical factors suggested by researchers as causal factors or correlates of dating violence. One specific goal of the project is to determine whether participation in the intervention will result in a greater reduction in the use of force by college students. In addition, an important goal is to determine whether those participating in the intervention show clinically greater increases in skills, traits and attitudes targeted by the intervention than control subjects. These skills and traits have mental health significance as they involve such factors as self-esteem, ability to resolve conflict, ability to handle stress, etc.l Identification of an effective preventive program can result in a model intervention for widespread use over college campuses. The intervention will address deficits in skills which predict who will behave aggressively toward a partner as well as address risk factors that are situational in nature by training participant to recognize and handle triggers of dating violence. An intervention control condition will control for demand characteristics by involving at-risk participants in unfocused group discussions about relationships. Two no-treatment control conditions will consist of having at risk and not at risk individuals only complete questionnaires. College freshmen (males and females) considered at risk for perpetrating physical violence in dating relationships will participate in the intervention and intervention control conditions by attending 12-week groups conducted by trained leaders. Three cohorts over three successive freshmen classes will participate. Participants in the groups and no treatment control subjects will complete measures which determine the degree to which they have used force in dating relationships as well as measures which assess the skills, attitudes, and traits addressed by the main intervention. Measurement will occur pre- and post-intervention, and for three successive years until the end of the participants' college careers.